Miroir de mort
by Tarika
Summary: OS C’était la guerre. Une guerre, ça vous change à jamais. Surtout quand on s’appelle Granger. Surtout quand on s’appelle Malefoy. Encore plus quand on n'a que dix-huit ans. Tout petit DM/HG


**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que j'ai en commun avec J.K Rowling est la couleur de cheveux, je ne suis pas riche, loin s'en faut et encore moins anglaise, tout ce que je sais dire dans la langue de Shakespeare est « Oui ; non ; merci ; bonjour ; au revoir ».

**Résumé :** C'était la guerre. Une guerre, ça vous change à jamais. Surtout quand on s'appelle Granger. Surtout quand on s'appelle Malefoy. Encore plus quand on n'a que dix-huit ans.

**Paring :** Léger Hermione/Drago, mon premier

**Rating :** T

**Avertissement :** La fic est assez noire, j'ai déversé tout mon mal être d'une nuit en martyrisant cette pauvre Mione et j'ai pas été douce. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

**oOo Miroir de mort oOo**

Elle est seule. Dans son cachot. Elle attend le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou un de ses sous-fifres qui doivent venir la torturer. Elle ignore si Voldemort se déplacera pour elle. Peut-être. Elle est suffisamment importante après tout. Hermione Granger, la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter.

Elle est seule et elle attend. Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire que d'attendre. Elle a cessé de compter ses cicatrices depuis des lustres, trop nombreuses pour être inventoriées, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales.

De toute manière c'est la même chose.

Elle attend puisqu'elle à perdu tout espoir de s'échapper et donc à cessé d'échafauder des plans pour s'évader. Elle ne partira d'ici que morte. Elle le sait. On lui a dit au moment de son incarcération. Et elle sait que Lord Voldemort tient toujours ses promesses. Celles-là du moins.

Elle est seule puisque les derniers occupants de sa cellule, des punaises, on été tuées lors de sa dernière séance de torture. Et elle n'en a pas vu d'autres depuis.

Couchée sur la pierre froide de sa cellule, elle ne tente même plus de se réchauffer avec la couverture miteuse et en lambeaux dont ils lui ont gracieusement fait cadeau. Trop d'honneur pour une Sang-de-Bourbe. Le regard fixé sur le plafond, elle tente de compter les pierres dans le noir ambiant mais cette obscurité rend la tâche malaisée. Elle n'a plus vu la lumière du jour depuis… depuis… elle ne sait plus. Elle ne la verra plus de toute manière, alors quelle importance ?

_Aucune. Strictement aucune. Tu te fais des entorses au cerveau avec rien ma pauvre Mione. Tu es vraiment tombée bien bas._

Sa vue baisse à chaque interrogatoire, les Doloris ne font pas de bien aux nerfs, ils les pourrissent plus qu'autre chose.

_Pourrie. Tu es pourrie de l'intérieur. Depuis…_

Depuis quand déjà Oh depuis longtemps, trop longtemps pour qu'elle arrive à s'en souvenir. Depuis la mort de Ron peut-être ? À moins que ça ne soit celle de ses parents, tués en guise de représailles envers la Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'a pas su rester à sa place. Ou tout simplement pourrie depuis la fondation de cette carcasse. Ouais, peut-être.

Les premiers jours, elle a ardemment espéré que Harry vienne la sortir d'ici. Harry ou un membre de l'Ordre. Mais les jours ont passés, les séances de torture aussi et elle a abandonné cette vaine chimère. Quiconque, autre que Mangemort, rentre dans le palais de Voldemort n'en ressortira que les pieds par devant. C'est comme ça. C'est la guerre. C'est la vie.

Pourtant, au début, elle avait de l'espoir. À en revendre. D'ailleurs, elle en a toujours. Un peu. Sinon elle serait morte depuis longtemps, bien longtemps. Mais ils font attention à ça, les autres, à ne pas trop l'esquinter. Ils espèrent que Potter se pointera un jour au l'autre.

_Harry…_

Malgré tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait, elle n'a pas craqué. Sa fierté de Gryffondor sans doute. Pourtant, elle doit reconnaître que ce n'est pas faute aux autres d'avoir essayé de la faire craquer. Chaque fois avec des manières différentes, de plus en plus raffinées.

Elle se souvient de la première séance de torture. Son pauvre petit corps n'était alors pas habitué à ces traitements et elle avait hurlé.

Hurlé…

**oOoOo**

_- Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !_

_Elle sanglotait, pleurait, criait, suppliait. Elle n'était qu'une jeune fille, une gamine qui voulait simplement que cette souffrance s'arrête. Qu'on la laisse tranquille. Dormir. Mourir._

_- Tu comptes nous dire où se trouve Potter ?_

_La voix était froide, indifférente. Presque morne._

_- Non… non… pas… Harry…_

_- Endoloris !_

_Sa voix s'était brisée sur un hurlement._

_- ARRÊTEEEEZZZZZ !!_

**oOoOo**

À présent, elle ne prenait même plus la peine de supplier. Elle hurlait et pleurait simplement. Ne répondais plus aux questions, économisant sa salive et son souffle pour crier sa souffrance. Elle avait droit à dix Doloris par séance. Pas plus. Ensuite on passait aux poisons qui répandaient feux et glaces dans ses veines. Sans jamais la tuer. Ils y prenaient bien garde. Tuer Granger équivalait à s'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est-à-dire la mort où pire. Chaque fois, on la remettait dans sa cellule vivante. Mais à peine.

Elle se demanda qui allait venir cette fois-ci. La dernière fois, ç'avait été Goyle. Il y avait prit un plaisir immense et malsain. Il avait aussi bâclé le travail. Il avait failli oublier de lui donner l'antidote au dernier poison ingéré. Ce n'est qu'en voyant son teint anormalement pâle qu'il s'en était souvenu.

_Crétin_. _Même pas digne d'être Mangemort. Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort s'entoure d'abrutis congénitaux pareils._

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de bonne humeur, il allait venir la torturer lui-même. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle avait souffert encore plus horriblement qu'avec les autres. Il était généralement de bonne humeur après une victoire contre l'Ordre. Et il venait lui faire la liste de tous les morts ou tous les prisonniers qu'ils avaient fait. Elle se souvenait particulièrement du dernier assaut qu'ils avaient fait contre l'Ordre.

**oOoOo**

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la porte de la chambre de torture où se trouvait Hermione en compagnie d'un tiers bourreau, sa face de serpent animé par le triomphe. Il avait renvoyé l'exécutant d'un geste de la main et s'était planté devant son plus important otage._

_- Nous venons de gagner une bataille contre l'Ordre, Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Elle avait levé vers lui ses yeux bruns noyés de douleur, peinant à décrypter le sens de ses paroles._

_-… Où ?_

_- Dans le Yorkshire à Barnsley. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître le courage et il peut te dire que tes amis de l'Ordre ont vaillamment combattu. _

_- Viens en au fait, face de serpent._

_Elle était trop mal, trop faible, trop fatiguée, trop tout pour éprouver encore de la terreur face à Voldemort._

_D'un mouvement presque nonchalant, il envoya un Doloris sur sa captive._

_- Parle autrement au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Sang-de-Bourbe. Murmura-t-il d'un ton glacée lorsque le sort eut prit fin._

_Haletante, Hermione ne répondit pas._

_- Le loup-garou a été tué._

_Elle releva brusquement la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, ses yeux._

_- Remus ?_

_- Lui-même. Nous avons essayé de le capturer vivant mais cette chère Bella, dans le feu de l'action, n'a pas su se contenir._

**oOoOo**

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de relever la tête. Elle avait de l'énergie à économiser. De toute manière, on viendrait la lever de force. Donc pourquoi se fatiguer ?

Comme prévu, deux Mangemorts vinrent la faire lever et la conduisirent dans une salle où ils l'attachèrent à l'aide de cordes magiques avant de la laisser en compagnie du bourreau du jour.

Elle s'était laissé emmener, s'était laissé malmener sans résister. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait oublié comment on combattait les Mangemorts.

Levant les yeux pour voir qui avait été assignée à cette charge cette fois, elle eut un choc en découvrant deux yeux gris las et froids.

- Malefoy ?

- Lui-même, Granger. Le Maître a pensé que ça serait une belle récompense après mon acte de la veille.

- Torturer la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter devient un privilège, maintenant ? Vous m'en voyez flattée.

Le blond eut un rire cynique avant de se détourner pour préparer le matériel. Hermione en profita pour regarder l'ancien Serpentard. Il était différent des autres bourreaux auxquels elle avait eu à faire. Elle l'avait connu. Elle l'avait haï. Mine de rien ça forgeait des liens.

Il avait grandi. Il avait maigri. Ses cheveux blonds autrefois si soignés étaient désormais plus longs que dans son souvenir et surtout plus décoiffés. Son visage était toujours glabre et ses yeux, toujours gris. Toujours gris mais différents. Usés, lassés, vieux avant l'âge. Comme s'il avait vu, vécu entendu des choses qui l'avaient changé à jamais.

_Tu deviens idiote, Mione._

C'était la guerre. Une guerre, ça vous change à jamais. Prince Malefoy ou simple Moldu.

Il se retourna et planta justement ses yeux gris dans les siens. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de soutenir ce regard. En souvenir du bon vieux temps où ils se haïssaient en paix. Un sourire ironique fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Toujours aussi irrévérencieuse, Granger. La guerre ne t'aura pas appris à respecter tes supérieurs.

- Toujours aussi idiot, Malefoy. La guerre ne t'aura pas appris à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.

Il émit un sifflement moqueur.

- Eh mais c'est qu'elle a toujours de la répartie la petite Sang-de-Bourbe. J'en suis surpris. Il faut avoir du caractère pour passer un mois chez Lord Voldemort et toujours conserver son sens de la réplique.

- Serait-ce un compliment, Malefoy ?

- Rêve, Granger.

Un sourire sans joie passa sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ça lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur que de pouvoir échanger avec Malefoy les insanités habituelles. Pas si cruelles toutefois. La guerre les avait fatigués tous deux. Ils n'avaient plus le cœur à se détester avec la même passion que lorsque la seule peine encourue était un banal retrait de point.

Oui, cette époque était définitivement partie.

Malefoy lui tourna à nouveau le dos et prépara les poisons habituels, mais avec une lenteur précautionneuse qui n'était pas coutumières aux autres bourreaux. Eux, d'habitude, ils envoyaient un Doloris, posait une question, elle ne répondait pas, un second Doloris et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin du dixième. Généralement, l'ultime durait plus longtemps que les autres. Il faut savoir profiter de ce l'on n'a pas en abondance.

Elle le regarda et un sourire d'amoureuse se peignit sur son visage.

- Ron aussi rangeait les potions que je préparais avec cette méticulosité.

- Weasley est mort Granger. Te fatigue pas avec ça. Et je ne suis pas lui. Alors pas d'insulte, s'il te plait.

- Oui… acquiesça-t-elle, presque rêveusement mais une douleur terrible au fond de la voix. Ron est mort.

**oOoOo**

_Ron avait dirigé une attaque contre le palais de Voldemort. Cette attaque était censée être décisive dans la guerre, si tout se passait bien, ils assiégeraient le palais, l'envahiraient et Harry n'aurait qu'à tuer Voldemort entourée de ses fidèles Phénix. Ou alors se ferait tué entouré des Phénix, ce qui, de toute manière, était plus ou moins la même chose puisque dans les deux cas, Voldemort serait mort._

_Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu_

_Les données de leurs indics n'avaient pas été fausses, seulement incomplètes. Ce qu'ils ignoraient en ce temps. Aussi, confiants, ils avaient donnés cette charge au second de Potter, persuadés que cette ultime offensive sonnerait la fin de la guerre. Mais au moment de l'assaut, les Mangemorts placés à des endroits stratégiques ignorés des espions, avaient déboulés et fait un carnage. Ils ne s'étaient retirés qu'après avoir tout détruit sur leur passage._

_Deux cents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient péris ce jour là._

_Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés les premiers sur les lieux et avaient immédiatement cherché le corps de leur ami. Ils ne se faisaient aucune illusion : soit il était mort, soit il avait été prisonnier._

_Ron n'était pas encore mort quand ils étaient arrivés près de lui. Mais il n'en était pas loin. Sa cage thoracique et ses jambes avaient été brisées, son visage méconnaissable sous le sang, les hématomes et la poussière, seuls ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant les avait aidés à le reconnaître._

_Il était mort quelques minutes après qu'ils l'aient retrouvés._

_Comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça pour partir._

**oOoOo**

- Il est mort dans mes bras, tu sais. Entre Harry et moi mais c'est sur mes genoux qu'il était. Il a fait le bilan du combat à Harry, puis il s'est tourné vers moi, il m'a souris et a fermé les yeux.

À cet instant précis, elle avait eut mal. Bien plus mal que ce qu'elle n'avait pu imaginer. Même les Doloris ne Voldemort n'étaient jamais arrivés à atteindre ce paroxysme de douleur. Elle se souvenait d'avoir étreint le corps de Ron et hurlé comme jamais, comme un animal blessé, comme si on lui arrachait le cœur, les poumons, le foie, tout ce qui la maintenait en vie. Elle l'avait pleuré comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré ses parents. Parce qu'elle l'avait aimée comme elle n'avait jamais aimé ses parents.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de Malefoy. Encore occupé à vérifier elle ne savait quoi avant le début de la séance de torture.

Il se retourna enfin vers elle et s'approcha pour examiner ses liens.

- Mon père est mort. Dit-il d'une voix neutre, presque égale. C'est Voldemort qui l'a tué. Il a échoué dans sa dernière attaque contre Poudlard alors il l'a tué. C'était sa dernière chance et il le savait. Et il l'a gâchée. Cet idiot.

- Désolée.

- De quoi Granger ? Mon père était un salaud adorateur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il prônait la Magie Noire et la pureté du sang plus que tout. Pourquoi serais-tu désolée de sa mort ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est triste qu'une vie de plus se soit enfuie… peut-être parce que j'ai eu de la pitié pour lui, comme j'en ai pour toi qui ne savez qu'obéir ou mourir.

Il haussa les épaules à son tour.

- Ouais. Peut-être.

Un silence à peine brisé par leurs respirations. Ils se regardent. Au fond des yeux. Puis…

- La vie, c'est moche, Malefoy.

- À qui le dis-tu, Granger. À qui le dis-tu.

Un nouveau silence durant lequel Drago s'affaira à nettoyer sa baguette. Il n'avait pas encore fait le moindre geste, prononcé le moindre sort. Rien. Comme s'il cherchait à gagner du temps, donner l'illusion d'une heure de torture sans qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à l'ancienne préfète de Gryffondor.

- Drago… ?

C'est plus l'utilisation du prénom que le ton employé qui le fait se retourner avec un confus sentiment d'exaspération.

- Quoi ?

- Tue-moi.

La voix n'avait été que murmure, tellement bas et ténu que Malefoy n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il regarda, stupéfait, la jeune fille brisée par les tortures qui avait été la meilleure sorcière de sa promotion à Poudlard. Il y a deux ans. Deux siècles. Une autre vie.

- Quoi ?!

- Tue-moi. Tu ne vas pas me torturer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tue-moi…

- Je ne… Voldemort va me tuer s'il apprend que…

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Et si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Un rictus amer déforma les traits d'Hermione.

- Voyons, Malefoy, pourquoi me soucierai-je d'un Mangemort ? Moi, de toute manière, je serai morte, alors…

- La réciproque est vraie.

- Aussi…

Encore un silence. Ils se fixent, se jaugent. Pèsent le pour et le contre.

- Pourquoi devrai-je te tuer ? Demanda finalement Malefoy.

- Par miséricorde envers une ennemie. En souvenir du bon vieux temps où on se haïssait tranquillement à Poudlard. J'en ai marre, Malefoy. Je ne dirai rien aussi longtemps que je resterai ici. Tu le sais comme moi, je suis du genre têtu. Parce que j'en ai marre, je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal… j'en ai marre de vivre, Malefoy.

- Tu n'as que dix-huit ans.

- Dix-huit ans ou cent ans, quelle différence ? Faut-il avoir un âge bien spécial pour en avoir marre de vivre ?

Il hausse les épaules. Non, il n'y a pas d'âge préconçu pour ça. Juste qu'elle a dix-huit ans. Comme lui. Qu'ils devraient croquer la vie à pleines dents, rire, être heureux, au lieu d'être dans ce cachot minable à se regarder en chien de faïence.

Et il la regarde. Elle n'est vraiment plus que l'ombre de la Hermione Granger de Poudlard. Et encore. Une ombre serait plus ressemblante. Maigre à cause des privations, le visage marbré de bleus à cause des coups, ses cheveux bruns touffus sales, pendant par mèche grasses sur ses épaules. Son corps entier ployé par une douleur que tous les Doloris du monde ne pourraient infliger. Hermione était devenue une vieillarde.

- OK…

Elle relève la tête, sonnée, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis OK. Je vais te tuer, Granger. Je vais faire passer ça pour décès accidentel durant la séance de torture. Ton corps sera jeté aux ordures et moi je pourrai t'oublier.

Elle acquiesce lentement.

- Ça me semble être un bon compromis. Comment ?

Il se tourne vers la table où sont disposés les poisons et s'en empare d'un qu'il agite sous ses yeux. Semblant l'examiner.

- La Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Il y en a assez pour tuer un éléphant. Cinq gouttes devraient suffirent. Le poison agira en quatre minutes.

- Elle a été préparée par Rogue ?

- Évidemment.

Elle s'adosse contre sa chaise, satisfaite.

- Tant mieux. Je suis sûre de mourir dans ce cas.

- En effet…

Le ton est bref. Ils évitent de se regarder. Il est sur le point d'aider une alliée, elle a demandée de l'aide à un ennemi. Autant de points pour lesquels leurs camps les rejetteraient tous deux. Mais ils ne seront jamais au courant. Ça restera un secret entre eux deux.

- Et toi, Malefoy ? S'ils ne croient pas cette histoire de mort accidentelle ?

- La ferme, Granger. Contentes-toi de mourir.

L'ombre d'un sourire – un vrai cette fois – passe sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Ça fait si longtemps, elle a presque oublié comment sourire. Il s'approche lentement, la fiole en main. Il la débouche d'un geste expert et elle ouvre la bouche. Consentante. Doucement, presque avec douceur, il glisse l'ampoule contenant le plus puissant somnifère connut entre ses lèvres et l'incline. Une goutte. Deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Ça y est. Le sort est jeté.

Déjà, tandis que le poison se répand dans ses veines, Hermione sent une torpeur bienfaisante s'emparer d'elle.

- Drago ? Murmure-t-elle.

Sa voix est plus ténue qu'un souffle d'air.

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi…

- Non.

- J'ai jamais pu embrasser Ron. Pas eu le temps, ni le courage. Et puis il est mort. Sans savoir que je l'aimais. C'est con.

- Tais-toi, Granger.

- Embrasses-moi, Drago. S'il te plaît…

Il poussa un soupir, comme s'il accordait son caprice à un gamin et se pencha vers elle, effleurant doucement ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage.

- Merci…

Ce fut sa dernière parole.

Drago Malefoy attendit cinq minutes de plus, prit le pouls de l'ex-préfète de Gryffondor et constata son décès. Un nouveau soupir. Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec le Maître. Tant pis.

Jetant un dernier regard à la Gryffondor, il sortit du cachot pour aller déclarer le décès du plus important otage du Mage Noir.

Dans son dos, le visage paisible, Hermione souriait.

* * *

Les fans de Mione, on range les couteaux, pliiz, j'l'aime bien aussi not' Mione ) juste lààà... elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit de ma conscience au mauvais moment.

Review(s) ?


End file.
